


My Mad Scientist

by YoGPoD



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Nilesy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoGPoD/pseuds/YoGPoD
Summary: The flux gets stronger and stronger everyday. When Duncan is taken over, Kim has to do what she must to bring him back. But someone else is back. Someone thought to be dead. Some that could ruin everything. Will Kim ever save Duncan from the flux spell he is under? Or will her life fall apart?





	1. Mother Is Needed

**Author's Note:**

> This is taken off of my Wattpad account and might contain some errors as it was written at least two years ago.  
> \---  
> This is a Dunkim fanfic and it might contain other ships!  
> \---  
> ENJOY :D

Everyday when I look in the mirror I hear the voices.

'Come home mother' 'We need you mother'.

I ignore the cries for help and put my jet pack on the charger. Duncan is out in the shed making more decocraft stuff.

"Kim!! Get in here!" I walked over to his shed to see he has made some chairs.

"Congratz on making a chair....,"I say sarcastically. "Can you sit in it?" He tried to sit in the chair but kept falling off. I helped him up and he kicked the chair on its side.

"Bloody chair!! I think I should move onto Dino's next..." He stopped mid sentence and fell on the floor.

"DUNCAN?!" I ran to his side. he was breathing rapidly and sweating. I flipped him onto his back and examined him. The flux started to spread more on his face and arms. I hear a whisper in my ear,

"Come home mother."

I covered my ears and ran to the phone to call up Nilsey.

"Nilsey I need you and Hannah to come to our base, quick!!"

"Alright we will be there soon," he replied and hung up. I dragged Duncan to our room and got him a wash cloth for his head. He was mumbling something but I couldn't make out what he said. I heard Nilsey curse and he landed outside. I ran to the door and let them in.

"What's wrong Kim," Hannah asked.

"The flux is..." I stopped and Nilsey held up his hand to stop me.

"I told you, I'm not helping you with the flux."

"Nilsey, we came to help. Now what about the flux?" I smiled at Hannah and continued to talk.

"As I was saying, the flux is spreading on Duncan." Nilsey didn't look as enthusiastic to help but followed me to our room. When we got there Duncan's body was jerking around and his arms and face were covered in flux. Nilsey stood back and watched as Hannah walked up to him. I pulled Hannah back away from Duncan.

"I will have to go close to him."

"Something could happen."

"Why did you call us then," she asked and walked past me towards him. She touched him and got thrown back against the wall, her body sliding to the floor. Nilsey ran and caught Hannah and carried her out.

"Kim your on your own. I warned you two of the danger and you didn't listen!!!" He stood at the door with Hannah in his arms.

"I warned her not to, I'm sorry." He turned and headed for the door.


	2. Worst Nightmare

That night I laid in my bed, always jumping up to the screams of Duncan in his room crying in pain. Every second he seemed to scream. He was always muttering something but I could never tell what it was.

I walked in the next time but it was different. Duncan was sitting up with his head hanging down on his chest.  
"Are you ok Duncan?" I started to head towards him when the whisper came back.

'Mothers coming home.'

I fell to the floor and covered my ears. "IM NOT COMING HOME," I screamed. My vision started to get blurry as two figures entered the room.

"I'm not going home..." I whispered.  
\----------------------------------------------  
I woke up in a purple field. Everything around me was purple. Purple flowers, animals even the sun seemed a eerie purple. I stood up and started heading in a random direction.

'Is this the flux's work,' I asked myself.

I ended up in front of a giant castle and instantly knew who's it was. Small birds came flying down and started to pick me up. They flew me over the massive gates and dropped me on the other side. A figure was standing in front of me. He took his hand under my chin and lifted my head up to look him in the eye. My eyes widened.

"Welcome home, mother."

Duncan's appearance was different than the others. He was normal.

"Dun..." The whisper came back in my head.

"Don't leave us mother," Duncan kept chanting.

"STOP!" Duncan stopped and pulled me up very close to his ear.

"We need you."

I pushed away from him only to realize I was held down by my feet.

"Help your children."

I felt a wave of nausea come over me as I fell to the ground.  



	3. Who IS Lalnable Hector?

I awoke in a bedroom this time, happy that I had escaped that nightmare. I looked around and realized I wasn't in my room. I sat up as someone came in.

"Take it easy Kim,"Nilsey said.

"Where's Duncan?" Nilsey looked down as Hannah ran into the room.

"Oh thank god your ok." She ran and hugged me until I couldn't breathe.

"Where is Duncan," I asked again. Hannah looked at Nilsey as he nodded and walked out of the room.

"We went to check on you and he was gone."

"The only thing there was this note," Nilsey said as he handed me the note.

'Kim, The flux has awoken me so that I may roam the world again. My studies were never completed and I must continue my research. Why don't you run home? Duncan is waiting. I hope that one day I see you and can use you to my advantage again. Lalnable H.'

"Do you guys know who Lalnable Hector is?"

"No, but I think I can find out," Hannah replied. Nilsey set my stuff at the side of my the bed. "We have to go to Yoglabs, Lewis and Simon should know where the records are for him." I sat up and started putting in my gear.

"Let's go."


	4. Secrets

We walked up to the door of Yoglabs as Hannah put in her code so we could get in. When we entered, everything was destroyed. Walls falling apart, bits of the ground broken away, and liquids were flowing from different hallways.

I turned on the hover mode on my jet pack while Hannah and Nilsey pulled out their brooms. We flew down every hall looking at all the destruction.

"Who could have done this," I asked.

"Take a guess," Hannah replied.

We went into the cloning lab and looked around. All the pods were broken except for one that seem to have someone inside. Hannah wiped the dust from the container and was met with Lewis' frozen face.

His cold eyes looked terrified at whatever he saw.

"We need to get him out of there fast!!" Hannah ran for the controls and pushed some buttons rapidly as the liquid inside started to melt. Hannah was trying to put the glass down but it wouldn't go up. Nilsey grabbed a chair and smashed through the glass.

Lewis' body fell to the floor like a stick. Hannah came back in and helped us get him in a warm room. We huddled around him as he defrosted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several hours later his body started to twitch around. He laid his arms and legs down on the table and started to move his head around. His arm went into his pocket as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at me.

"Die you cursed witch."

I dodged the blow as it blew threw my chair. Luckily he couldn't move to much so Nilsey grabbed the gun from him before he could shoot again.

"What the hell is wrong with you man," Nilsey asked.

"She is a w-," Hannah cover his mouth before he finished and leaned down close to him.

"What gives you the right to say that?"  
Hannah took her hand of his mouth as he looked up to the ceiling.

"One of these fluxed freaks came in and froze me in that bloody pod."

"It was Duncan," Hannah replied.

"No, it was not Duncan. It was Lalnable Hector," I looked down at Lewis as his eyes widened.

"Never say that name...," he whispered.

"Do you know who it is?" He had thawed out enough to sit up and face me.

"That is good. You shouldn't know who he is. I erased him from everyone's memory but mine. He is a failed clone. He has always been inside any clone we made of Duncan. He's always been hiding in Duncan's mind somewhere." I sat down to catch myself from falling.

'Lalnable Hector has been here all along' I though. 'Has he done things to me more than normal Duncan has.'


	5. Madness

We helped Lewis back to his office, one of the only other bits that hadn't been destroyed. He logged into his computer and pulled up different files on Lalnable Hector. I pushed Lewis' chair aside and scrolled through the pages.

'Mad Scientist. Unstable. Human Killer. Can't be destroyed from Duncan DNA.'

Lewis went over to a cabinet and was digging around for something. He pulled out a vile of blood.

"I have a idea but it is a crazy one." I walked over to him and took the vile.

"It's his DNA isn't it?" He nodded.

'Is this a good idea? To release another Duncan to the world.'

"Is this a good idea?"

"After many attempts of cloning him I have learned. We can easily dispose of him." Everyone went silent and looked at me.

"Let's get this over with." We all followed Lewis back to the cloning room. He put in the DNA and set up the pod he was in.

"It would have been faster in somebody hadn't broken the glass...," he looked over at us.

"Hey, I saved your freezing butt!"

"Get ready." He pulled a switch and the pod filled with a liquid. It started to move around and form into a body. It started to colour in Duncan's face and body. I was relieved when his lab-coat was on. When it was complete, arms came out of the sides of the pod and grabbed him by the arms and legs.

His eyes opened and were a blood red.

"Xephos!! How have you been," he said as he smiled.

"Nobody goes by those names anymore," Lewis replied as he pulled out his gun.

"Oh come on, can't we have a little reunion before I go? I see we got Lomaida, Nilsey_ with a underscore, and Nanosounds. Where's the rest of the gang? Where's Honeydew? Shouldn't he be doing stuff? What about me? I'm in a cloning tube. Shouldn't I be with Nanosounds? I..,"

"That's enough smartass," I said, interrupting him.

"I always find it cute when you get mad at me. Why do I think that?" I blushed and looked away for a moment to cool down. I walked up to him and looked him in the eye.

"You know a name I haven't used in years."

"Sadly yes. Such a weird name. 'Nanosounds'. Why that?"

"Look I'm not here to chit chat. You know things about me that not a lot of people know. Do you know why I am here as well?" He laughed and sighed.

"I'm not a mind reader. How the hell should I know why your here."

"I have a question for you then."

"Go ahead I'm not going anywhere."

"If you could be free, where would you go." He started laughing as the flux around him seemed to be growing.

'Dammit. The flux is getting to him.'

"TELL ME."

"I WOULD RUN HOME," he laughed as the flux covered his body. Lewis aimed and shot him before I could say anything. His eyes flashed green as I saw the life being sucked away from him. "Help us Kim...." Blood ran out of his mouth as his eyes rolled back into his head. He hung there, lifeless.

"Why did that happen," Lewis asked.

"The flux is growing stronger that's why."

"What does that mean 'He would run home'," Hannah asked.

"Do you want another clone," Lewis asked.

"No, and I know what he means. Thanks for everything Lewis."

"Your welcome. I'm coming along with you guys to help out. You guys might have your magic, but science can always be helpful." Hannah kissed Lewis and told him to follow her into another room. Me and Nilsey sat in silence until they returned.

"Can we go now," Nilsey said angrily. "Oi, what's wrong with you," Hannah asked. Nilsey pulled Hannah aside at whispered to her. She whispered back and as we were leaving he went his separate way.

"I'm sorry Kim." He pulled out his broom and flew off.

"He feels as if he shouldn't be here because of what he said before." We watched him fly off.

"Let's go," I said.

"Exactly, where are we going," Lewis asked.

"A place I thought I would never have to see again. Follow me." We all took off and headed towards the old castle.


	6. The Taintd Forest

"So where are we going," Lewis asked again.

"We're going back to the old castle."

"Didn't you two nuke it to bits?"

"Yea, but the flux is more powerful than you think." Lewis looked down at the ground flying by below us.

"My turn to ask something. Where's Simon?" Lewis pulled out his communicator and was flipping it in his hands.

"I don't know."Hannah flew up beside him and took the communicator.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'," Hannah asked as she examined the communicator.

"I can only tell you what I remember."

"Well that would have helped awhile ago...," I muttered.

"The last thing I remember was Lalnable coming into the lab. He had a sack with him that might have had Simon inside." Me and Hannah looked at each other and back at Lewis.

"How did you get trapped in the pod?"

"He had a gun to my head and was pushing me into it. I watched him grab a few things before everything froze."  
He looked as if his dog had just died after he said that. I pulled up next to Hannah and whispered to her.

"I'm going to fly ahead. Comfort him. I know you never do," I said as I playfully punched her. I set my jet pack to a higher speed and shot ahead of them.

When I looked back Lewis was crying in Hannah's shoulder. She looked very annoyed as she patted his back. I turned forward and shot away looking for the castle. When I was at least a mile away I went back and told everyone to land. Lewis looked fine, Hannah looked fine, and I didn't know if I was ok or not.

"The castle is just up ahead. This forest is tainted with flux." We headed into the forest staying down low. I was the one leading, for the flux seemed to be helping me. It was guiding me to where we needed to be. We would stop periodically, as the taint seemed to grow around me a little more every step.

While I was crouching behind a tree, my legs started to grow into the ground. Little arms of flux dug into the ground and kept me down. Hannah stopped and pulled out a pocket knife to start cutting them.

"No!! That will only hurt me!" She stopped and looked up at Lewis.

"Go scout ahead and make sure nobody is coming." He pulled out his gun and walked beyond the trees.

"You guys are going to have to go on without me." Hannah looked down at my legs.

"Yea, I guessed." We looked up to the sounds of gun fire as Lewis came back through the tree and was shooting at random.

Hannah activated her new steel wing shields and covered us.

"What are you doing Lewis," Hannah shouted.

"They are everywhere," he shouted and kept rapid fire at a tree.

'Dammit. His insanity is getting the best of him.'

"I'm going to pin him down," Hannah whispered to me. She got up and slowly started to walk towards him.

'Welcome home, mother.'

The little voices were back. They were cheering and chanting.

'So this is home?'

They grew louder as I sunk into the ground. Hannah ran back to me and started to grab me to try and pull me out. I just looked at her. I didn't do anything, and I don't know why. Everything grew into a grey haze as Hannah shielded herself from Lewis' bullets. Everything muffled and I was left in total darkness.


	7. Flux Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Merry Christmas and Happy New year :D from me to you!

I woke up to a searing pain in my body. I tried to sit up to realize I was bound to a table. I looked to my left and saw Hannah trying to break free from the table. On my right, Lewis was lying still. He had hundreds of tubes and needles going into his body. Different fluids were going into his body. His entire body seemed to be covered in flux. His body would twitch once in awhile as something else was injected into him.

"Why do you resist so much Lomadia?" I froze in horror. The voice and the names he used were all to familiar.

"I WANT TO GET AWAY FROM YOU, YOU SICK BASTARD!" There was silence. A door opened and I shut my eyes to pretend I wasn't awake. I heard him walk by me to stand next to Hannah. I opened my right eye just enough to see them.

"That wasn't very nice, was it?" He rubbed his hand around her neck.

"Why?" He straightened up and started to laugh.

"Why? Because it's fun! I always like to see what makes people tick. Your a witch, Lomadia. But what makes you that?"

"The fact that I have a heart, maybe?" He pulled out a knife and held it to her chest.

"Why don't I open you and find out?"

"STOP," I screamed. He turned towards me. His eyes were blood red and bits of his lab coat had been stained with blood. His right arm, left leg, and half his face was covered in flux.

"Welcome home, mother." He rubbed his head and sighed. "Your children have been calling you. Duncan is even waiting for your. It gets on my nerves."

"I DONT WANT TO GO HOME."  
He laughed.

"Of course you do. If you went home you wouldn't have to worry so much about what others think."

"Nobody cares what you are Kim!! Your our friend," Hannah screamed.

He walked over to her and whispered something in her ear. He put a needle in her arm and her body went limp.

"HANNAH!!"


	8. Test Subject #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!!

"What are you doing to her!"

"Simple anesthetic. She was getting on my nerves." He walked over to Lewis and put another needle in his arm. He jerked around then fell still.

"What about Lewis?" He continued to work on him as he spoke.

"He is my number one test subject. Since he is new to the flux, his body is reacting differently." He walked back over to me and examined my arms. "It's been so long since I have been able to touch you again." I looked away from him and he turned my head back towards him. He took out a knife and aimed for my arm. "This will only hurt for a second."

He started to cut at my arm. I screamed as blood ran down my arm down to the floor. He grabbed a jar and put my skin inside. "This will go good with the other tonight." He laughed as he walked out of the room. I shut my eyes tight and wished that this nightmare would be over with.  
\--------------------------------  
I woke up hoping that I was home again. I opened my eyes and saw that I was still in the same place. I looked around to realize everyone was here. They were all in a cage on the other side of the room. They saw me move and they started to call for me.

"KIM!" Hannah must have been moved into the cage. It was just me and Lewis on tables.

'I have had enough of this. I know what I have to do, but nobody will like it.'

"Guys I know what I have to do but you won't like it." There was silence.

"We know what you have to do so do it," Nilsey replied.

The others shouted no but I didn't listen.


	9. Mother Is Here

When I woke up I was back in the flux forest. The animals surrounded me and rubbed up against my legs. Everything seemed attracted to me.

"Where is Duncan, my children." They lead me back to the castle. This time I used the flux to my advantaged and opened the gate. I walked inside and looked around for Duncan.

"Welcome home, mother." I turned around and saw two figures standing there. Lewis and Duncan were covered in flux from head to toe. There eyes were blank and white.

"GUYS!!" I ran and hugged them around their necks. They didn't move or flinch. I waved my hand in front of their faces but they still didn't budge. "Guys..." I turned and looked around our surrounding. All the animals were looking up at me. "Why have you all been calling for me." The animals started to speak as the boys spoke in unison.

"We want you to rule the world. We have tainted the planet so that you may do so mother. Aren't you happy with us?" I fell to the ground and started to cry.

'This is all my fault. I should have never fallen in that taint.'

"What's wrong mother," they boys said.

"I don't want this..." I got up and wiped the tears from my eyes. "I never wanted this." They just kept staring out into space.

"We never meant to hurt you mother."

"Fix it."

"Would that make you happy?" I stopped for a moment and though for a second.

'Would it make me happy? These two are just lost souls. They need to go home and so do I.'

I turned towards everyone and spoke so everyone of them could here.

"This is not what I wanted! I wanted to live my life with my love forever in secret! Always following in his footsteps, looking for a cure to set you all free!!! He can help me and the only way he can is if we get him back home!!" The animals looked at each other and began to speak again.

"If that is what you want mother."

"It's what I've always wanted."

I drew a magic circle to send the boys back to their bodies. The animals huddled around me as I activated the circle.

"Don't leave us mother," Lewis and Duncan said. I led them over to the circle and got ready to push them in.

"I'm not, I'm bringing you home." I pushed them both in and turned to animals.

"Your mother will always be here for you no matter what." I jumped through the circle and braced myself for the other side.


	10. The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your reading this after this chapter was updated then yeah sorry the story didn't make sense, I should have read through it sooner to realize the chapters were out of oversee >_>! I've fixed it now so if your reading this way later then don't worry about this message and have a great day ^-^  
> ~RD

"DAMMIT WHAT DID SHE DO!!" I sat up from the table. The straps had been undone by force. Everyone in the cage was pressed up against the wall by vines of flux. The vines were coming through the ceiling and floor. Lewis was hung up in them. Lalnable was standing at the door with a knife in his hand.

"I might ask you the same." I got up and walked towards him. He backed up against the wall and the vines twisted around him.

"LET GO OF MY YOU...," the vines wrapped around his mouth just so I could see his eyes. His eyes were wide with terror. I felt happy that he was so scared of me until I noticed he was looking off into the distance. I turned around to see what he was looking at.  
A shadow was standing in the new hole formed by the flux. It walked into the light. My eyes widened as another Duncan walked towards us. He was cover in flux like Lewis. He had a bullet hole in his chest.

I thought back to the clone Lewis had made and killed. He looked like he was about to die. He walked past me and grabbed the other one by the collar. He ripped him out of the flux twigs and held him up in the air. Lalnable was trying to break free from him but the other one didn't let go.

'Is this my power? Have I been capable of all this time?'

I moved my arm towards the vines that held Lewis. I closed my fist and the vines closed in around Lewis. I opened my fist and the vines let him go. He stood up and walked towards Lalnable and took him by one arm. Duncan grabbed the other and they drug him over in front of me.

Everyone walked around us. Their eyes were filled with fear. Hannah was trying to look strong but her eyes showed that she was ready to cry. Nilsey was hugging her and Simon had his hand on her shoulder.

"Now what." Zoey finally said.

"We are here to help mother." Lewis and Duncan said in unison. I looked around at everyone around. This newfound power was wonderful but at the same time painful. I looked at my arms and legs my entire body was now purple.

'Why should I give this up if I love it?'

"Because it's not what you want." I looked up and Duncan and Lewis. Duncan's bullet wound was still dripping blood and many tubes were still attached to Lewis' arms. "You want this to end and we want you to be happy." Everyone was now staring at me. They were probably scarred of what I had become.

I was a monster.

"Get out of here. Lewis and Duncan take him to one of the labs and tie him to a table." Simon grabbed up a hammer lying on the floor and made the hole bigger so everyone could get out. Rythian and Nilsey started moving the rubble out of the way. Everyone ran out but Hannah and Nilsey.

"What about Lewis?" Her eyes were full of tears. Lewis and Duncan were dragging Lalnable away into the other room.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?? DISECT ME?" I looked into his evil red eyes. He was smiling and laughing like a maniac.

"If that's what it takes." They drug him out of the room, he was laughing the whole way then fell silent. "Nilsey, get Hannah and yourself out of here."

"What are you going to do to them," he asked.

"I'm going to end the flux if I can. NOW GO." Nilsey tried to pull Hannah by her arm to leave but should wouldn't move. In the end he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She looked tired from fighting him back for so long. She looked like a dead body as Nilsey walk out of the hole. He turned back towards me and looked me in the eye.

"Don't do anything you will regret."

He turned and left. I stood there alone and walked towards the other room where Lewis and Duncan went.

'I'm going to fix everything that has happen. I will destroy the flux."


	11. The Cure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this book was out of order so if didn't make sense, it should now! Hope your all still enjoying :D!

It had almost been a year since since I was left alone in the castle. I had used the flux to rebuild most of the castle and lab. I had to drag Lewis back to Yoglabs to steal some of the cloning vats. I was leading him down various halls.

'Where the hell is the cloning room?'  
We turned down a corner and ran into Simon. He stared at me and Lewis with sad eyes.

"Kim, what are you doing here," he asked.

"Look, I need some cloning vats for my lab back at the castle." I  
He looked at me and then stared at Lewis for a very long time.

"How is your progress then?" He started to walk away and I followed behind him smiling.

"It's been good. I still have Lalnable alive and I have been running tests on him. I don't think I can remove the flux from Lewis..." He stopped and turned towards Lewis.

"I have known him for a long time and you know that. Do what you have to do to bring him back to us." He flipped on a switch and opened the door to the cloning room.

"Lewis, grab what is needed to make a clone." He obeyed and started to grab things up. I felt bad to make Simon watch me boss his friend around so I grabbed up what I could carry and helped him carry it out.

"Fix this Kim." I turned towards Simon and smiled at him. I grabbed up Lewis and the rest of the stuff and flew off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I gave Lewis the stuff and told him to set it up in the next room. Duncan was in the room with Lalnable watching the monitor that was showing his heart beat. "Duncan, go help Lewis please". He got up silently and walked out. Lalnable opened one of his eyes and looked at me.

The only thing I had been able to do so far was revert his eye colour. For a second I thought about unhooking him. His sad green eyes were looking into mine. But I knew he would never be my Duncan. "Kim...". I patted his stomach and walked towards the cabinets. "I know how to fix this". I stopped and turned back towards him.

"You have waited a whole year to finally say something". He started to cough up blood again so I got him a tissue and wiped it off his mouth.

"It's funny, I thought watching people suffer was fun. Now that I gone through it, I feel just a little bad about what I did. I will always enjoy it, but I think I want to die. Just to see how it feels. End me. I will tell you how as long as you promise you will end me". I felt my eyes start to fill with tears.

"Your such a bastard, you know that"? He smiled at me and started to laugh. "I have been a menace to everyone I know. I love being a bastard. Before I go, let me tell you how he feels about you". I wiped the tears away and pulled up a chair next to him. "Go ahead".

He looked up towards the ceiling. "Duncan has always loved you. Ever since you landed in this castle he has always had a thing for you". I smiled and grabbed up a clipboard and paper. "Alright, that's all I want to know. Tell me how to end your life".

"I can't believe you couldn't figure it out. I am just a chunk of his head. All you have to do is remove that part of the brain, duplicate the blood and make a new clone. That simple". I put down the clipboard and put my hand against my head. "That simple. Why didn't I think to look there before"? "Alright, alright. Enough of this crap. Hurry up and get this over with". I got the anesthetic to put him under while he kept talking about his life.

"I remember when I killed everyone and Lewis had to keep making clones. He didn't like it very much. Thought I was the scum of the world. Until I killed him as well. He then forgot and thought I was normal Duncan and didn't understand why he had me locked up. I left and murdered the Duncan you hang out with and took his place". He started to cough again. The blood seemed to be getting thicker.

"God your a bastard".

I put the needle in his arm, remembering how many times I had flinched when seeing it. His body started to shake like it always did when I gave him the stuff. He would always try to reject it, saying he wanted to feel the pain, but I wouldn't let him go through that. "Stop. Stop making this hard". He stopped moving and looked towards me with drowsy eyes. He smiled and closed him eyes.

"That's how you win a fight the right way...".

His smile fell and his breathing was smoother. 'Great, I'm not a surgeon. How am I going to do this?' I looked at the records of his brain and saw where it was different from the rest. Using the tech I got from Yoglabs, I went through the rest of the record on everyone else that had been recorded. 'Wait, couldn't I get this equipment to do it?'.

I ran over to the main computer and gave it the picture of the brain. It started to analyze the photo and showed me a 3D image of the piece that needed to be removed. 'Dammit! That doesn't help at all.'. I heard a crash outside the front gate and headed up to the ground level. I started to type in the code to open the gate but saw someone fly over it.

"Dam these will take awhile to get use to". Nilsey was kneeling on the ground. "Why are you here Nilsey". He brushed off the dirt on his knees and looked at me. "Just checking your progress on Lewis for Hannah". 'Does he care about Duncan? He is the one I have only thought about.'. "I discover how to kill of Lalnable Hector but I'm not sure about the Flux". He looked at his watch. It was almost 15:00.

"Is that all you've done in a year? You only care about him, don't you". I was shocked to hear him say that. He knew that Duncan was my priority and that I was researching both things at once. "You know I care about him. I have been doing this all on my own. If I had help it might get done faster.....". He pulled me into his body and hugged me. I felt the tears start to form again. I wrapped my arms around him and cried.

"I will help you", he said. I nodded into his shirt and continued to cry.


	12. Celebration

For the next month, Duncan and I tried to fix Lewis. Duncan would always keep a eye on me. He offered me my old tower as a place to stay till we had fixed it. I laughed at that and told him that's where I use to stay. He frowned and went back to work.

One night, I heard Duncan cheer from the cloning room. I ran downstairs to see what was going on. This had been the one hundredth clone he had made and they had all been failures. I ran into the room and saw that the clone in the machine was just fine. Duncan opened the glass and examined Lewis' body. There was no flux to be seen.

"He was never fluxed. Got that?" I nodded.

"You did it mad scientist."

"Hey, don't call me mad!" I laughed and playfully punched him. He gave me a little smile and turned back to his computer.

'I think he is warming up to me!'

"We should probably tell Hannah and the rest. They will all be very happy!" He nodded and walked out of the room.

"Watch him while I'm gone. Tell me if something happens." I saluted him and marched over to Lewis' side. I looked in the corner of my eye and saw him smiling. He saw me and rushed out of the room.

I smiled and watched the computer.

'I wonder if he will gain any feelings for me..'

Duncan came back in the room and I jumped in surprise as he came back with two cups of beer. He held one out for me. I took it and held it up for a toast.

"To science!" He smiled and clanked his glass against mine.

"To science!"  
\--------------------------------  
That evening Hannah came with Simon to pick up Lewis. He was still a bit drugged from before. Duncan had wanted to run some tests before we released him. Simon threw him over his shoulder.

"You know what this calls for," Simon said while patting Duncan on the back.

"What's that," Duncan asked.

"This calls for a celebration!"

"That sounds like a fine idea. But maybe wait till Lewis is better?"

Simon adjusted Lewis on his shoulder so he wouldn't fall and nodded in agreement.

"Thanks Kim." Duncan glared at me from the corner of his eye.

"I only fixed up this doofus. Duncan fixed Lewis." Simon smiled and laughed.

"If it weren't for you, Duncan would have never been fixed. So, thank you." I smiled and hugged Simon. "We will be in the mine. Duncan meet us there when your ready." Duncan stared at him with a blank face. "You do know what I'm talking about, right?" I looked down in shame.

"Like you said. You told me to do anything I had to in order to get them back." Simon started to laugh and hugged me.

"So I did.." He let me go as I gasped for air. Simon can give killer hugs. "You work in the mines with us Dunc." Duncan just continued to stare off into space. I waved my hand in front of him to bring him back to reality.

"Ok", he replied. We all looked at each other with worry and said our goodbyes. Hannah hugged me and flew off towards our base. Simon hugged us both as me and Duncan stared at each other awkwardly. He let us go and reminded Duncan to brew up some fresh rum.

"You don't know it but that stuff is so old!" He waved goodbye and flew towards the south. Duncan walked away down to the brewery and started mixing things together. I followed him and gathered things for him, just like the old days.

"So I work in a mine now," he finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yea with Lewis and Simon. He said you could go back anytime."

"Yea."

"And you jumped into the flux sphere, yeah?" I glared at him and slapped him on the arm.

"No you pushed me!"

He rubbed his arm and smiled.

"Were you always this mean?" I smiled and started to leave the room.

"No, just when you try to act like a know it all!"


	13. Family Reunion

Duncan sent out invitations to everyone he knew. I sent the rest out. When I told him I invited Rythian and Sjin his excitement grew small.

"You know I have been fighting wars with them.."

"Don't worry. You guys are friends. Just don't point a gun at them." He whined the rest of the day about it. When everyone started to arrive, Duncan and I stood at the door and welcomed them.

When Martyn came up with a plant as a gift, Duncan smiled and burned it behind his back. Hat films came up and gave him big hugs and a congratz on fixing everything. He managed to mumble the words thanks as they walked away. I watched them very carefully as they walked around and mingled with the other guests.

"We fought a war that ended Panda Labs. That was our base after this one got destroyed by the Naga's." He looked around the castle, which I had fixed up using the flux. He looked down at me and raised a eyebrow. "Well I fixed it." He still had the same look on his face when he turned to greet Lewis and Hannah.

"How is he," Duncan asked while shaking Lewis' hand.

"Just fine. But of memory loss here and there but that's ok. The last thing he remembers was you guys blowing up the Jaffa Factory." Duncan's eye widened as I pulled Hannah aside.

"I didn't tell him that much!!" She looked back at the bunch talking and sighed.

"He would find out soon enough. Simon has been helping him get back up and do stuff." I laughed.

'I should have told Duncan all I knew.'

"Let's back to the group." Hannah smiled as we walked back.

The girls hung out with the guys that night. Knowing Duncan I didn't drink to much because I knew he would need me to help him get to bed. The girls had a movie night. I don't know what the boys were doing but they were getting loud. My eyes were getting heavy as I looked around the room at everyone. Fiona and Zoey were snuggling under a blanket. Hannah was fast asleep and muttering something about Mr. Owl.

'This is the best night ever! I should probably check on the boys before I go to sleep.'

I wrapped myself in my blanket and walked into the other room. Everyone except for Rythian, Sjin, and Duncan were passed out around the room. Sjin and Duncan were singing and swaying back and forth singing Christmas songs.

'It's the middle of the summer...'

I opened the door and walked in. The boys turned towards me and pointed to a chair next to Duncan.

"Kim come join us," Duncan slurred out. I got a chair and sat next to the group.

"I have been watching these two drunks for the whole night", Rythian chuckled. I could never tell if he was smiling under his mask, but I always imagined he did.

"Pffffffft were fine," Sjin said as he staggered towards us. I laughed at he tripped over a chair and feel flat on his face. He stood up and leaded against the wall. I heard Duncan start to hiccup as Rythian got up.

"I'm going to get a drink. Mind watching these two so they don't break something?" I smiled.

"Sure."

"Don't fall in the loo," Sjin called out. Rythian turned and glared at him for a moment and left without another word.

"I think it's time for you two to go to bed..."

"Awwww," they said in unison.

"Your no... fun Kim," Duncan replied.

"Yea, yea, yea blame it all on me!" I got up and pushed Sjin towards the couch. I helped him lay down and snuggle up with Sips. Sips turned over and wrapped his arms around Sjin. Sjin smiled and closed his eyes. "Alright Duncan your turn." He put down a glass of rum and sighed.

"I have... nobody to... snuggle with." I looked around the room to see everyone was next to someone else. Boy how much I would have enjoyed having it on film. I turned around and saw that Duncan was very close to me. It was comforting to has his warm body near me.

"Let's just get you up to your room." I first tried to wrap his arm around my neck but realized that I would be dragging him at that point. I stood him up right and pushed him up the stairs. I shoved him onto the bed. He was half on and off the bed. I sighed and sat next to him on the bed. He mumbled something into the mattress.

"Can't hear you." He picked himself up and tried to crawl into the bed more but failed.

"Did you... know your really... nice?" I looked at him. He was sitting up swaying from side to side. I laid his head on my lap and played with his blonde hair.

"You know before this all happened you loved me."

"I... can believe... that. You... are so... sweet a..." I looked down to see he had fallen asleep on my lap. He looked so tired.

"Goodnight my mad scientist." I kissed his forehead and moved him onto his bed. I walked back down stairs and bumped into Rythian.

"And what were you and Duncan doing?" I felt my cheeks grow warmer as I replied.

"What if I wasn't with Duncan." Rythian raised his eye brow and looked at me.

"You have a point, but I thought you hated Sjin." I punched his arm and laughed with him.

"We better get some rest. We will probably have to make breakfast for all of these people." I nodded and walked towards our room. I wrapped myself into my blanket and curled into a ball.

'Tonight was... Eventful. Did Duncan really mean that? Has his feeling for me come back to him?'

I closed my eyes and feel asleep to these questions.


	14. My Mad Scientist

I yawned and crawled out of bed. I looked around the room and saw that everyone was up. I sat up and wrapped myself more into my blanket.

"This is gunna be a fun morning," I said as I stretched my arms above me head. I could hear moaning from the other room. I looked at the other girls. We all started to laugh. We heard a light knock on the door as Rythian pushed it open a crack.

"Are you all decent?" Zoey ran and opened the door to let him in.

"Of course we are. What's up with the guys?" Rythian looked towards me and sighed.

"What do you think? They all got wasted." I got up and put on my shoes.

"I'm going to start breakfast. Come when you are ready." I walked past Rythian who followed me to the kitchen.

"So. You helped Duncan to bed last night." I looked away and blushed.

"Yea. What's so wrong with that!" He laughed and patted my back.

"Oh nothing! Nothing at all!" I could hear the sarcasm in his voice as someone came into the kitchen. He snickered under his mask and got a cup of coffee. Duncan's hair was sticking up everywhere and he looked like he could have used more sleep. Rythian gave the cup to Duncan. Duncan just stared at him and nodded. "I will leave you to it Kim," he said as he walked out waved his hand. Once he was out of earshot, Duncan sighed and put his head on the counter.

"Didn't sleep well," I asked. He looked up at me and I saw something in his eyes. Sadness? Pain? Relief? I couldn't tell so I choose to ignore it.

"Kim, what happened last night," he said, breaking the silence.

"What do you think. You got drunk and I practically drug you to bed." He took a sip of his coffee and smiled.

"Once everyone goes let's meet up at our little spot." I nodded. Our spot was a secret place for us to get away. He would usually sleep and I would mess around with things. Everyone started to flood the kitchen and we were all back to our separate groups. Once everyone was fed, we all walked out to the gate and said our goodbyes. Once they were gone, me and Duncan went up to our little spot and sat on our chairs. He got out a beer and took a sip before speaking. "Thanks." I sat down on my chair and began to read through my books to learn how use the smeltery, again. I could never use it right without getting alloys.

"Thanks for what? Saving your sorry drunk butt from embarrassment?" He smiled at me and punched me playfully.

"That, and just being here in general." What I did next surprised me even more than him. I leaned into his face and kissed him.

I felt like we both needed this right now. I should have told him my love for me a long time ago. His eyes were wide. I saw a emotion that I had never seen before. I saw peace in his eyes. He closed his and pulled me closer to his body. I could feel his heart beating fast. I felt like I was in heaven at that moment. I closed my eyes as well. It seemed like we sat there for hours. We finally moved away for each other.

I ruffled his blonde hair and said,

"I will always be here for you My Mad Scientist."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it!! I hope you enjoyed and sorry for the first half being out of order for like weeks!! I want to write more and I've got small ideas but I'm not sure how long it will be until I do a big one like this. I've got a few smaller ones on here as well if your interested and like my writing style :,)!

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to do what I did with Wattpad and update this every Saturday, as it was my schedule when I first wrote it. This has all been pre-written and has fourteen chapters, hope it's still good :D!


End file.
